It Was You
by Invisible Imagineer
Summary: You are the reason behind my courage and confidence, you are the reason I live." 'It was You'


It Was You

"Naruto, what if I can't do it?" I asked rather worried.

"Don't worry Hinata, you'll do fine, I'm sure you will. I better get back to my seat now. Good luck." He said, heading towards the door that led towards the audience.

I then turned towards the curtains, I was still unsure if I should go through them or not. Then I made my decision.

I was not gonna give up.

So summoning every ounce of courage I had, I stepped through the red drapes facing the crowd in front of the stage. I quickly made her way to her place in the band. I knew I was the key ingredient of the band. I looked around and saw many faces. I saw the face of Shikamaru, getting ready with his guitar. I also spotted the pink-haired Sakura who was at the moment tuning up her bass, Sasuke who was making sure his drums sounded perfect. Then I saw the faces of the crowd, anxious to see Winter in May perform.

And last but not the least, I saw _his_ face, the face that gave me confidence, the face of my first friend, the face of my boyfriend, the face of _Naruto._

"Hey there guys!" Sakura said suddenly. She and Shikamaru were the front-man/front-woman of the band. "Why don't we introduce the members of Winter in May." she added.

"Up on the drums we have Sasuke Uchiha." She said. Sasuke then gave his mini-drum solo.

"On the bass we have the lovely Sakura Haruno." Shikamaru introduced. Sakura gave a pose and a smile.

"On the guitar is Shikamaru Nara." Sakura continued. Shikamaru gave a sigh and played a few notes.

"And our vocalist, the most talented Hinata Hyuga." Both Shikamaru and Sakura stated at the same time. I just gave a small wave.

"Tonight's our first _big_ gig! And we are glad that Konoha High had allowed us to perform a year-end show." Sakura said proudly. It was because of her that we were here.

As I looked down I could see our other friends in the first few rows. Naruto was seated in between Kiba Inuzuka and Gaara Sabaku. Two seats beside Kiba were where Temari Sabaku and Ino Yamanaka were at. Choji Akamichi, Shino Aburame and TenTen were seated in the row behind Naruto. A few seats beside Choji was where Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Kankuro Sabaku were seated at.

"The song we're performing tonight is called 'It Was You'." said Shikamaru lazily. Although Shikamaru was known to be lazy he was a great guitarist.

Sakura looked at me expectantly, I sighed and went towards the microphone.

"This song is especially dedicated to my special someone." I said, proud that I hadn't stuttered through the entire sentence. I looked down at Naruto and he just smiled that smile that I couldn't help but fall in love with.

Then I heard Shikamaru playing the first few chords lightly. I then started singing.

_**It was you that showed me who I am **_

_**And taught me how to stand for what I know is real **_

_**I was sick of all the pain, tired of all the shame that I felt **_

_**But you showed me a way, to never have a doubt**_

_**And always to believe in myself **_

_**Now I see **_

_**It was you that showed me who I am **_

_**And taught me how to stand for what I know is real **_

_**Now I'm breathing for the first time **_

_**And I'm leaving all this behind **_

_**I've become what I am because of you **_

_**It was you **_

_**I'm so sorry about the ways **_

_**But I can't take away my past but you love me anyway **_

_**And now I wanna do everything for you that I can **_

_**Even though it won't erase the foolish things that I've done **_

_**Things that blinded me **_

_**But now I see **_

_**It was you that showed me who I am **_

_**And taught me how to stand for what I know is real **_

_**Now I'm breathing for the first time **_

_**And I'm leaving all this behind **_

_**And I'll stand for what I know is real **_

_**So how can I make this up to you **_

_**I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive **_

_**Now that I'm living my life for you **_

_**I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive **_

_**Can't you see **_

_**It was you that showed me who I am **_

_**And taught me how to stand for what I know is real **_

_**Now I'm breathing for the first time **_

_**And I'm leaving all this behind **_

_**I've become what I am because of you **_

_**I can see the writing on the wall **_

_**As time begins to crawl away from me **_

_**And I've become what I am because of you **_

_**It was you **_

After Sasuke hit the last drum beat we heard a roar of applauses, compliments and the occasional whistle to which I blushed at.

I saw Naruto making his way towards the stage. When he got up he immediately went and kissed me. We didn't know how long we kissed but I was sure I heard a few giggles and "Awwws." from the audience.

Naruto then leaned in until his lips were close to my ear and whispered:

_"Did you mean what you said?"_

_"Yes, I meant it all."_

_"You're not lying?"_

_"Yes, you really were the reason behind my confidence, it was because of you that I had to courage to come up on this stage." _He then kissed me again.

'I was telling the truth. About my confidence and about my courage. You were the reason behind it all.' I thought.

'It was you.'


End file.
